Meet the Uzumakis
by blank142
Summary: First Fic so please be kind. During the Wave mission Naruto meets a man who will change his life forever and maybe revive the Uzamaki clan. Pairing to be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

**THUD!!**

**CRACK!!**

**OTHER SOUND EFFECTS THAT IMPLY SOMEONE FALLING OUT OF A TREE!!**

"Damn it why can't I do this?!" Yells our favorite blond ninja along with other curses I dare not say for my Mormon faith will not allow me to repeat. For those of you who are wondering why our hero has decided to put his potty mouth to work is because for the past straight 8 hours he has been trying to do the tree climbing exercise that Kakashi-sensei had showed them earlier since he was still too tired from chakra exhaustion due to his fight with Zabuza to teach them anything else. Okay so maybe this was not a totally useless exercise since it did help with chakra control and it ah yes allows you to walk up objects at a 90 degree angle. But I digress.

To add to his frustrations, he is the last one on his team to have completed this exercise. Though, it does make since that he is having so much trouble since he has a near limitless amount of chakra that he has to control thanks to a certain fuzz ball sealed away in his stomach. But again I digress.

"That's because you're doin it wrong." Yells a masculine voice from the woods Naruto is currently standing in.

Our hero quickly grabs a kunai from his pouch and takes a defensive stance. "Whose there? Show yourself."

A man who stands about 6 feet tall and looks to be about 200 pounds by the looks of his muscles and appears to be in his late 20's or possibly his early 30's. His hair is long and untamed with a dark crimson color. On closer inspection the man was in need of a shave and possibly some sleep. The man wore white sleeveless t-shirt with the shoulders colored in a dark navy with dark navy pants and navy sandals and on his exposed arms appeared many marks that could be tattoos. "I said you're doin it wrong." Repeated the man.

"Oh yeah well what the hell would you know?!" Yelled back the blond crossing his arms and pouting.

The man only grunted in response and continued to walk towards the tree and when he finally reached it and started to walk straight up it until he reached the top and finally walked down it.

"Yeah, what the hell do _I _know?" Mocked the man.

To say that our hero was shocked is an understatement seeing as how his jaw has pretty much hit the ground. After the boy finally composed himself he responds. "I didn't think that there were any ninja in this country."

"You don't have to be a ninja in order to know how to do that kid" Grunted the man.

"What do you mean old man I thought only ninja used chakra?" Asked our favorite annoying blond.

The man, whose eye is twitching by now due to the fact of being called an old man, responds with a hint of anger. "Of course not, what are you stupid?"

Naruto, who by now has a tick mark on his head due to the fact of being called stupid, yells back… angrily. "**I am not stupid old man.**"

"**Yeah and I'm not an old man brat**. Kami, I don't have time for this. See you around kid." Says the man as he starts to walk away.

"Wait!" starts our to-be hero. "Do you think that you could help me out with this since you seem to really good at it?"

The man looked at the kid and started to think. "_Man I really do not want to have to teach someone right now. All I want to do is get some sleep. But, I can tell he has been at this for hours by the looks of him. I mean his cloths are torn and he is pretty scraped up. Also the look in this kids eyes is reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on it. Also I do know why this kid is having so much trouble; I mean who can't feel all the chakra this kid has. I mean I've never met anyone with as much as this kid, its amazing." _

"Okay, kid since you asked nicely I'll help you and I think I know what your problem is. States the man.

The boy in response to this gives his signature fox grin which only causes the man to smile as well. "Now, understand that even though I know what the problem is it is still going to take some time, so patience is going to be the key do you understand?" asked the man.

To this Naruto gave a serious look and nodded.

3 hours of montage later.

It had taken a very _very_ _**very**_ long time but the kid finally has this down. Hell the kid can walk up, down and upside down. So, all in all very good progress and the kid did not complain once during the whole ordeal. _"If the kid didn't all ready belong to Konoha the man would probably consider taking him on as an apprentice. The kid had a determination one rarely sees in life."_ He could tell the kid was destined for great things.

But the kid would never be his apprentice so, he congratulated the kid was about to walk away when it hit him that he never even got the kid's name.

"Hey kid the name is Kazuma what about you?" Asked the man now known as Kazuma.

"Oh right, my name is UZAMAKI NARUTO you better remember it because it is the name of the next Hokage believe it!" replied the Hokage-hopefull as he ran off back towards Tazuna's house.

Kazuma could only look at where the boy once stood in shock. "_Uza-Maki… How can this be? There wasn't anyone in the clan that was going to head to Konoha… wait a minute… could he be?"_ thought Kazuma and then says to no one. "Kushina-neesan, you had a son."

There we go first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

_Things aren't looking good_. These were the thoughts that are going through both Naruto's and Kakashi's heads right now. Sure Zabuza, Haku, and Gato are all out of the picture but now there is an army of angry mercenaries that are out for blood.

Now, normally this is not a problem for trained ninja, but Naruto was pretty well exhausted from using the Kyubi's chakra and Kakashi was pretty much out of chakra from his fight with Zabuza. Now, these two are very clever ninja but right now there was no plan that they could think of that would give them a victory… well except for a suicide run but they would rather live through this thank you very much. Then as if the heavens decided to cure them of their frustration they started hearing singing.

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"What is that?" Yelled many of the mercenaries.

"Binks no sake o todoke ni yuku yo"

(Going to deliver Binks' sake…)

"Umi kaze ki makase nami makase"

(Following the sea breeze, riding on the waves…)

"Shio no mukou de yuhi mo sawagu"

(Far across the salty deeps, the merry evening sun…)

"Sora ni ya wa o kaku tori no uta"

(Painting circles in the sky, as birds sing…)

"Who is that singing?" More of the mercenaries started to yell.

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

"Yohohoho yohohoho"

Suddenly everyone started hearing footsteps. Then within a few moment the source of the singing and footsteps could be seen. There stood in front of all the bandits was Kazuma holding a katana in his right hand and a sheath in his left.

"Oi, kid I see you had a pretty cool fight. Man, that red chakra sure was wicked. But, then again… I wouldn't expect anything less from a fellow Uzamaki."

At this last statement Kakashi's eyes widened (well in Kakashi's case eye) while Naruto just got a confused look on his face.

"_Fellow Uzamaki? That can't be right, I mean Naruto is the only one who bears that name anymore since Kushina is dead, right?" _Was a thought that ran through Kakashi's mind. _"Then again I guess he could be another survivor from the Uzamaki massacre. Wait a minute, why is he talking to Naruto like he knows him?"_ Kakashi knew that he would have to get answers to all these things but right now he had about fifty plus other things that were a more immediate danger (i.e. the mercenaries).

Naruto was having a similar thought process due to this new information. _"Fellow Uzamaki? What does he mean by that? Is his name Uzamaki as well? I guess I should have asked that? Come to think of it he did look a little shocked when but I figured that was just from my proclamation of being the next Hokage. But that is the usual look I get when I say it. Hell, I bet that Uzamaki is a pretty common name let's see…"_ After a while of thinking Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that he was the **only** Uzamaki that he knew. He sat there a deep thought as to what this meant.

The two could not stay shocked for long as the mercenaries started to become impatient with the arrival of another person. "Hey who the hell are you? Are you with the ninjas?" Asks one of the many mercenaries.

Kazuma simply replies with his katana resting on his shoulder facing them. "Oh, I forgot about you. I guess I don't usually take the time to remember dead people."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asks an angry merc.

Kazuma again gives a simple reply while sheathing his swords with his words barely above a whisper. "Hanauto Sanchau… **Yahatsugiri!**" **Clang** (Humming ten feet… Arrow notch strike)

Just as the sword fully returned to its sheath all of the mercenaries were either cut in half, beheaded, or cut in some other life ending means. This left that side of the bridge very bloody. I mean the bridged will most likely forever be stained with the blood of those men. I mean look at it! There is so much blood that some of it is actually starting to drain off the bridge and into the sea. Oh yeah you can't see it. Well, let me sum it up for you: The scene is a nightmare. I mean first, there is singing, which just tells you right away that something bad is about to happen, and then over fifty men die in an instant. It is truly a massacre. And it is a good thing that Kazuma was not facing Naruto and the others; otherwise they would see the wicked smile that he was sporting at the sight of his handy work.

Just then a bunch of people show up wielding farming tools and other sorts of make shift weapons. "Don't worry Naruto I've managed to round up some villa…" That is as far as Inari got with that sentence before he saw the bloody mess that used to be Gato's hired swords. Most of the villagers paled at the sight… hell some even vomited.

Kazuma turned back to squad seven and the villagers scratching the back of his head. "Boy I've gotten better. But I did leave quite the mess." He then starts to walk back but stops at the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. "Such a shame. A soul as pure as yours had to die in such a way." Kazuma says looking at Haku's body. "And you." Now looking at Zabuza's corpse. "You lived your life like your name truly implied. But, I believe that with your last act you redeemed yourself. As such I will make sure that the two of you will be given your last rights. It is what warriors such as yourselves deserve at the end of you lives." He then looks to the villagers. "Hey can you all do me a favor?" To this they all nodded in fear of the man. "Can you make two rafts big enough to hold one body and gather a bunch of dry grass?" With that the villagers left to go do the errand since they all wanted to get away from the grim sight of pure death that was on the bridge.

After the villagers had all left Kazuma pulls out a string of beads and starts to mumble something to himself. When Kazuma finished his mumbling Naruto walked over to Kazuma and joined him in looking over the bodies of the recently deceased missing nins.

After what seemed like an eternity Kazuma spoke up looking at Naruto with now softer eyes. "Is this your first time seeing death kid?" To this Naruto nodded his head unable to let words leave his mouth. In response Kazuma turns his gaze back to the bodies. "This moment here will be burned into your mind for your whole life. But, do not look at this moment with shame nor regret, look at it with pride that you were able to see the ends of two strong warriors. And remember what you have learned from this moment."

Kakashi then starts to walks over to them. "Sorry to interrupt the moment but, who are you?" Asks Kakashi.

At this point Kazuma has pulled out a jug of sake from Kami knows where and then answers. "Oh me?" Takes a swig of sake. "I go by a couple names but in the bingo books I believe that they call me 'The Nightmare,' but my name is Kazuma… Uzamaki Kazuma. I am the younger brother of Uzamaki Kushina. Ergo…" Now pointing at Naruto and taking another swig of sake. "His uncle."

To be continued…

Please review


	3. Chapter 3: Descendent of Royalty

**AN:** I apologize for the late update. I have had a lot of things going on lately and have been rethinking the direction of this story and thinking up other stories I hope to start writing in the future. These stories include such titles as Naruto: Merc With a Mouth, Naruto: One Truth Prevails, and Pierce the Heavens Kamina. The first one is a Naruto and Deadpool crossover, the second one is a sorta Naruto and Detective Conan crossover, and the last one is a Bleach and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan crossover. If you are curious about any one of these stories just ask me. Though, I will not get started on these stories until I am further along with this one. Another thing that I am going to do for this chapter is introduce a new segment I like to call What Could Have Been which is just basically an idea of a scene I had for the corresponding chapter but decided against it but still thought the scene was pretty funny like this particular one.

Previously

"Oh me?" Takes a swig of sake. "I go by a couple names but in the bingo books I believe that they call me 'The Nightmare,' but my name is Kazuma… Uzamaki Kazuma. I am the younger brother of Uzamaki Kushina. Ergo…" Now pointing at Naruto and taking another swig of sake. "His uncle."

Chapter 3: Descendent of Royalty

"My uncle?" Naruto says in disbelief.

Taking another sip of sake Kazuma replies. "Yep, that's right kid."

Naruto just looks at him in shock.

Kakashi had a very confused look on his face due to the fact he had no idea what to do in this situation. The name Uzamaki was given to Naruto in order to honor his mother but since he didn't look like Kushina nobody would ever believe that he was her son so they were able to keep Naruto safe from his mother's enemies and his father's enemies. And if this guy could figure out that Naruto was the son of Kushina then it would take him no time at all to figure out who his father was. But he would figure out what to do later, right now he had to ask a question that was itching to ask for a while.

"Kazuma?" Kakashi asks with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah." Responds Kazuma then taking a sip of sake.

"Would you happen to be thee Kazuma that the character Ukon from Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5 is based off of would you?" Asks Kakashi almost pleadingly which then causes every person in the vicinity to face fault (this includes Naruto, Kazuma, Sakura, the villagers, and even the injured Sasuke).

"Sensie! Now is not the time for your perverted books!" Yells both Sakura and Inner Sakura.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Kakashi in a disappointed tone. "Why don't you take Sasuke back to Tazuna's house so that he can rest up. (At this point all the senbon needles have been pulled out of Sasuke and is really in no need of any medical treatment except for some rest why because I will it.) This causes Sakura to beam with excitement as she goes and manhandles Sasuke back to Tazuna's house. As they were leaving everyone could hear Sasuke cursing Kakashi for putting him in one of his greatest fears… being alone with one of his fangirls (God save him).

"Yeah and I have a funeral to perform." Stats Kazuma who is dressed in a white kimono and navy blue hakama with a navy blue coat with a red swirl on the back of it (i.e. the clan symbol) and is also holding a longbow and two arrows and has a pair of geta sandles on. Another strange thing was that Naruto was wearing the exact same thing except what he was wearing was just a tad bit too big for him but still look very nice and formal.

"Hey when the hell did I start wearing these clothes and where are my old ones." Shouted a startled Naruto.

"Yeah, I changed your clothes and burned your old ones." Calmly answers Kazuma

"Why did you do that?" Asks a now clearly surprised Naruto who is also trying to figure out how the man managed to change his own clothes without him noticing a thing.

"Well, one: you will be helping me with the funeral so you will need to look the part and two: you are an Uzamaki so you will not be wearing something that screams here I am kill me please but let us worry about that later right now let's worry about giving these two a proper funeral." Kazuma replies while counting each point on his fingers and then pointing to the bodies of Zabuza and Haku which are now on rafts with dry grass under them. When this happened no one knows.

After a few minutes of bringing the rafts to a bank were they can set them into the sea.

Kazuma hands the bow and arrows to Naruto as he walks over to the bodies with a new jug of sake and pours it into two different cups and places them onto the bodies. "This is the greatest sake I have ever drunk. Everyone should have had at least one cup even if it is in death." He then comes back to the shore and pushes the rafts off to flow into the sea. When the rafts get to a distance that Kazuma deems suitable he takes the bow and arrows from Naruto and then turns to Kakashi. "Hey, can you give me a light."

Kakashi nods as he then does a few hand signs and then lets a small stream of fire out of his mouth to the arrow heads setting them on fire.

Kazuma then notches both arrows onto his bow and takes aim. He then sets them loose into the air. The two fiery arrows travel through the sky like two falling stars until they hit the intended targets, the rafts, and set them ablaze.

After a few minutes of silence everyone starts to leave until there is only Naruto, Kakashi, and Kazuma.

"Naruto, why don't you head back to the house I believe that I need to discuss a few things with Kazuma here." Says Kakashi to Naruto.

"But…" Is all Naruto is able to bet out before interrupted by Kazuma.

"Don't worry about it kid. I agree with your sensei. Don't worry there will be plenty of time for us to talk later." Kazuma says to the boy. Naruto obeys and starts to walk back. As soon as Naruto is a suitable distance away Kazuma turns back to Kakashi.

"So, where do we start this discussion?"

- With Naruto -

As Naruto walked back he contemplated everything that happened. First, he had his first real battle in which Sasuke almost died and Naruto himself almost killed someone. Second, said person whom he almost killed and person who lived a very similar life to himself sacrificed themselves to protect there most precious person. Thirdly, he saw the man who helped him in the forest with the tree climbing exercise slaughter fifty men in the blink of an eye without breaking a sweat. And then finally said man claims to be his uncle. This was almost too much for the young boy to handle. So when he reached Tazuna's house he decided to not speak to anyone and just go to bed. Sakura was at first surprised by Naruto's behavior and wanted to speak to him about it but decided against it since it wasn't everyday that a complete stranger claimed to be your only living family so she let him be.

- Back with Kakashi and Kazuma -

Kakashi and Kazuma had been talking for about 20 minutes. The conversation mostly was Kazuma proving to Kakashi that he was in fact Uzamaki Kushina's little brother. Kakashi was finally satisfied.

"So what do you intend to do?" Asked Kakashi.

"Dunno. If it wasn't for the special circumstances surrounding the kid I would just take him with me." Replied Kazuma which made Kakashi's raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by special circumstances?" Said Kakashi while eying Kazuma dangerously.

"Huh… isn't that obvious. He's a ninja of Konoha." Says Kazuma which then causes Kakashi to give a sigh of relief in silence. "Oh and the fact that he is the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune." This causes Kakashi look at Kazuma in horror.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi lies.

"Don't play dumb with me Hatake. The chakra the boy emitted earlier was definitely not human chakra and the only non-human entity to visit Konoha in about 12 years was Kyubi no Kitsune." Replied Kazuma with a hint of anger and annoyance in it.

"I guess I have no choice." Kakashi says in a stern voice.

"Don't even think of even trying to start a fight with me. You may be the infamous and dangerous Hatake Kakashi who that in most cases I would try to avoid fighting but you are in no condition to fight anyone much less me and as you can see we are surrounded by water which makes me, an Uzamaki, almost nigh unbeatable."

Unfortunately for Kakashi everything that Kazuma said was right. Kakashi was infact on the verge of Chakra exhaustion again and he remember Kushina and how she could fight on water so if Kazuma was even capable of a fraction of that Kakashi himself was in trouble. But luckily for Kakashi he wasn't looking to start a fight.

"Actually I was going to invite you back to Konoha with us." Kakashi says plainly.

"Oh, good." Replies a clearly surprised.

"What? You don't think that I was about to try and kill the uncle of one of my beloved students now do you?" Kakashi says with his finger in the air and eye smiling.

"You know what Hatake… you're alright." Responds Kazuma as they return to Tazuna's house.

"You never answered my question though, are you the Kazuma that Ukon is based off of?" Kakashi asks again pleadingly.

"I honestly don't, I mean I had an experience just like that once but I don't know how the author could have found out about it." Kazuma answers. (**AN:** Yes this is relevant to the story.)

- The Next Morning -

Naruto awoke first out of all the members of Team 7. He walked downstairs where he saw Kazuma as if he was waiting for him.

"Why don't we go for a walk kid?" Kazuma says to Naruto to which Naruto nods as he walks over to Kazuma and then both walk out of the house together.

The two walked through the forest in silence for what felt like an eternity. That was until Naruto got fed up and broke the silence.

"Well?" Naruto says with a hint of annoyance.

"Well what?" Kazuma says with a little anger.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." Naruto points out.

"Sorry, they don't exactly make greeting cards for this type of situation." Kazuma flatly responds.

"I guess not." Naruto replies understanding that this situation was particularly strange for the two of them.

"Why don't we just start by introducing ourselves?" Kazuma suggests to which Naruto nods.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto the next Hokage, believe it!" Announces the blonde Genin loudly, which causes Kazuma to chuckle.

"Kami you're just like your mother it's scary, anyway name's Uzamaki Kazuma, aka 'The Nightmare,' fighter for hire and former prince and daimyo of Whirlpool Country." Kazuma states which causes Naruto's jaw to drop to the ground.

"Ye ye ye you were a daimyo?" Naruto stutters out.

"Don't be impressed kid it was for only 20 minutes." Kazuma tells.

"Wait then that means." Naruto says in deep thought.

"Yep, you are royalty kid, royalty of a country that no longer exists if that means anything." Kazuma says.

"No longer exists but how?" Naruto asks.

"I had it destroyed." Answers Kazuma

Why did Kazuma have Whirlpool destroyed? Find out next in Chapter 4: Operation Scorch Earth.

What Could Have Been

Naruto's thoughts were very much a mangled mess until he reached Tazuna's house when he was brought out of his thoughts by a certain Uchiha yelling bloody murder. Automatically Naruto went into ninja mode. He pulled out a kunai and jumped into the house ready for hell. When Naruto saw the situation he could only look at it stunned. There was Uchiha Sasuke tied to a bed and gagged with a look of absolute terror on his face and a now nervous looking Sakura.

"Sakura what happened to Sasuke." Asked a rather confused Naruto.

"Well… Sasuke refused to rest so I had to tie him to the bed." Responded Sakura nervously while she's scratching the back of her head.

"But that does not explain why he is… you know what I have enough on my mind right now and don't want or need to deal with this." Said Naruto who obviously did have more than he wanted on his mind and did not want to add this to it. All Naruto wanted to do now was get some sleep and figure everything out the next day.

After Naruto left the room Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a look on her face that is commonly seen on a lion right about it is about to pounce upon its prey.

And that is how Uchiha Sasuke lost his virginity… he was raped… by Sakura… I blame feminism.

**AN:** Wow that was a lot of words compared to my previous chapters but anyway I will be starting on the next chapter right away so I hope that I will have it up by next week. I also have a request. I cannot draw but still would like to have an actual picture of my character Kazuma. So, if any of you fell like drawing him and sending me a picture please go ahead. My email address is blank_. And here is some physical information about him.

Uzamaki Kazuma

Gender: Male

Height: 6 feet or 1.8288 meters

Weight: 167 lbs

Hair Color: Red (mid length usually unkept)

Facial hair: 5 o'clock shadow

Eye Color: Blue

Usually wears blue sleeveless shirt or gi (more likely sleeveless as well) along with white baggy pants or hakama along and likes to wear geta sandals. He is known for having seals all over his arms in particular the outside of his hands and on the inside of his palms and a particularly big seal on his chest and normally has a sword in hand at most times.

As always reviews are more than welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Scorch Earth

AN: I have decided to change the rating of this story to M for possible language use. I hope that no one is upset by this.

Chapter 4: Operation Scorch Earth

- Flashback -

On a cliff somewhere in Whirlpool (for this fic Whirlpool Country is a small country on a coast between Fire Country and Lightning Country). There are four men, wearing navy flack jackets with special shoulder pads, white long sleeve shirts under the flack jackets, navy kotes (wrist gaurds), navy pants, and they all have a katana strapped to their backs surrounding a 17 year young Kazuma wearing the exact same thing as the others minus the white shirt.

"How is Kushina?" Asks the oldest and the shortest of the men (appearance: think Doppo from Grappler Baki).

"Not good sensei. It is unlikely that she will last much longer. She needs immediate attention. Unfortunately there isn't anyone with the skills or tools to treat her wounds. I had some of the evacuated villagers heading for Fire Country take her. Hopefully they will find someone on the way that can save her." Replies Kazuma with a look of despair on his face.

"What do we do now Daimyo?" Asks one of the other men.

"Drop the Daimyo thing will ya, that title should go to Nee-san." Says Kazuma.

"Like it or not you are Daimyo." Says one of the other men.

"Yeah yeah, for now just give me a status report." Replies Kazuma with a hint of annoyance.

"It is really bad kid, we're the only ones left who can fight and all the remaining villagers have been killed." Reports Kazuma's sensei.

"God damn Kumo-nin." One of the men says with poison.

Nothing is said for a couple minutes.

"Sir, I believe that we need to put _that_ operation into affect." One of the men speaks up.

"I know I just don't want to do it." Says Kazuma. "Well I guess it is beter to get it over with sooner rather than later." Kazuma then walks over to a rock and stands on it as he then addresses the last four soldiers of Whirlpool Country. "Men, it is with great regret to say that Whirlpool is lost. But, we the great Warriors of Whirlpool will not go silently into the night oh no we will go out with a bang! I Uzamaki Kazuma, the last Daimyo of Whirlpool, here by announce that Operation Scorch Earth is to be carried out. You four know where to go. I am not going to lie this is a suicide mission so I also will be part of the mission. As you four go to activate the sources I will be having fun with our occupiers. It has been an honor to serve with all of you. I will see you all on the other side." Kazuma then steps off the rock to show that it is the end of his speech.

"Kid, I believe that we four who will be dyeing have one last request that only you can do." Kazuma's sensei tells him.

"Anything." Kazuma says with great determination.

"Get out of here and live." The sensei says to Kazuma looking at him straight in the eye.

"I cannot ask you men to pay the ultimate price and not expect me to pay it as well do you?" Kazuma asks his sensei.

"Sir, you did say _anything_. Besides as long as you or your sister is alive so will Whirlpool will live as well for you and your sister are Whirlpool." Says one of the other men.

"Yeah besides with the operation your involvement will be unnecessary since we will be lighting all those fuckers up." One of the other men says.

"And you have to take our swords and make us a grand monument for us kid." The sensei adds.

"Fine." Kazuma says as he takes his comrades swords and takes off.

- Outside the Blast Radius -

Kazuma, now on a cliff over looking the land of Whirlpool from inside the Fire Country boarder, sticks the four swords in the ground there.

"Unfortunately this is all I can do for you guys right now but later I will put the most grand of monuments in this spot in your honor." Kazuma says to the swords.

Before Kazuma can react he is tackled to the ground by a very large man wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector.

Well well well, what do we have here? I think I just found myself a new bitch." The large man says.

Kazuma struggles against the man but he is too strong and too skilled to break free of. But just then off in the distance a great explosion engulfs the whole country of Whirlpool causing the man to get off of Kazuma and look.

"What the hell happened? Uhfffffffff " The large man asks to no one in particular before being run through by Kazuma's sword.

"The same thing that is going to happen to you, burn." Kazuma answers before his sword turns red causing the man he has stabbed to burn to ashes. He then looks over the land that used to be his home and lets tears start to fall down his face. "I'm sorry."

- End Flashback -

"And that's what happened." Kazuma says as he finished the story of Whirlpool's destruction.

"Wow I can't believe you were forced to make such a decision." Naruto says in response to the story.

"These are the types of decisions one must make as a leader and I have had to live with that for the last fifteen years." Kazuma says with a hint of much wisdom behind it.

"Sorry to change the subject all of a sudden, but could you tell me about my mother?" Naruto asks.

"Those are much happier memories so I don't mind at all talking about her." Kazuma replies now wearing a big smile on his face. "Your mother was an amazing woman. Since my mother, your grandmother, died just before I turned two so in a way she was my mother as well. I remember how she used to smother and coddle me until I turned six."

"What happened when you turned six?" Naruto asks clearly listening to every word that Kazuma says.

"My training began and she was my first sensei. Kami she was insane teacher. She was real sink or swim sort of teacher, literally. You see, when she taught me to swim she through me in the ocean and said 'If you wish to not drown then swim!'. And as you can see here I am. But, I still loved her. You are actually a lot like her. Like you she was loud and confident and didn't take shit from anyone and never gave up. You definitely got her attitude from but unfortunately you must have gotten that ugly mug of yours from your father whoever he may be." When Kazuma said this Naruto started to pout at the words of him being ugly. "But, I know my sister would have loved ugly mug and all."

The two sat there not speaking a word for a while absorbing everything that had been said.

"So what is going to happen now?" Naruto asks Kazuma.

"Well kid, that all depends upon you. I would like to come back to Konoha with you if that is all right with you." Kazuma answers Naruto.

"Of course you can come. I mean your family." Naruto responds without a second thought and also realizing how nice it was to say that he had family.

"Yeah, I guess we are family." Kazuma answers with clear amusement.

"I don't believe that there will be any foreseeable problems with you coming back with us to Konoha." Kakashi says as he appears from no where.

"Holy crap, how long have you been there?" Kazuma asks surprised that someone managed to sneak up on him.

"Oh, long enough." Kakashi says with an eye smile.

"OK, so when do we leave?" Naruto asks with great excitement.

"Well Naruto, we still have a job to do here so will need to wait for the bridge to be complete. I think that will take about another week or two." Kakashi states.

"Well we are not in any hurry. Why don't you introduce me to your teammates Naruto since they will be escorting me to Konoha?" Kazuma asks.

"Sure why not?" Naruto says with great enthusiasm as they then head back to Tazuna's house.

Now that it is established that Kazuma is Naruto's uncle, how will this change Naruto's life? Find out next time in Chapter 5: Time for Tortu… I Mean Training.

AN: I don't have a What Could Have Been for this chapter sorry. But, I did get this done a lot faster that I thought I would. As always, please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Konoha

AN: Sorry for the very late update but I have been suffering from writers block and having to deal with other things in my life. Do not get your hopes up because since I am back in school I will not have all that much time to be writing this. I will most likely be doing smaller chapters because of this. Anyway as always I do not Naruto because if I did I would not have let it go to hell after the time skip.

Chapter 5: Back in Konoha (Yeah, I changed the title from what I said it was going to be.)

It has been about one and a half weeks since the last chapter and the team had finally made it back to Konoha. Naruto was bouncing with excitement because he wanted to show Kazuma all of his favorite places in Konoha but first they had to make a report to the Hokage and tell the Hokage about Kazuma.

-A couple minutes later-

Kakashi had just finished the mission report. Hokage declared that the mission would he moved up to an A ranked mission instead of a C rank because of having to deal with an A ranked missing nin. This meant that Team 7 would be paid for an A ranked mission and it would go down in their records of having successfully complete an A ranked as genin. With all the business taken care of the Hokage looked at Kazuma.

"And who might this man be?" The aged Hokage questioned.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kazuma, Uzamaki Kazuma, former prince and daimyo of Whirlpoool." Kazuma answered nonchalantly.

"Why doesn't everyone except Kakashi and Kazuma leave my office so that the three of us can discuss some matters, in fact go get some lunch on me." The Hokage said pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache coming from this matter.

"Hey, wait a minute I think I have been in the dark about this matter long enough and I'll be damned if that is where I am going to be kept." Naruto said with much anger and determination.

"Oi, kid. I know you want to stay but my guess is that it will be easier for the Hokage and Kakashi to speak freely if you are not here. Again I know you will be kept in the dark about some things but do not worry if there is anything that you really need to know you can count on me to tell you." Kazuma said turning to Naruto but on the way caught the image of the Fourth Hokage in a picture on the wall, which caused him to look at Naruto and then back to the picture then back to Naruto and then back to the picture. A light bulb went off in Kazuma's head.

Kakashi saw this and internally sighed. "_I knew it wouldn't take him much time to figure it out."_ Kakashi thought.

"OK but I am waiting for you outside I have to show the town as the best tour guide in all Konoha." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"It's a deal kid." Kazuma said with a grin on his face.

And with that Naruto left the room. (Sakura and Sasuke had left the room a while ago.)

"On a completely different note, boy did my sister know how to pick a man." Kazuma said to the two other men in the room.

"Ah, so you figured out, the rest of the village hasn't even put that connection together yet." The Hokage said with a puff of his pipe.

"You're kidding right he looks like small clone of his." Kazuma said with a little surprise.

"Yeah, it is probably due to the prejudice that all the villagers have for him that none of them have put it together." The oldest man replied.

"How bad has his life been?" Kazuma asked preparing to hear some harsh things.

"He hasn't had the easiest life but it could have been much worst we saw to that in our own way." Kakashi answered with a monotone.

"Your own way?" Kazuma questioned.

"Yeah, you know the random gift here or there or a book that would give him a hand with any of the academy, but I don't think he read any of the books by the appearance of his grades from the academy." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"I think that we may be getting off topic here." The Hokage interrupted. "Now, as happy as I am to find out that there are still some Uzumakis around and alive I must ask what your intentions for Naruto are."

"If you are asking 'am I going to take him out of the village' then the answer is no. I have no intentions of taking him away from the village that he has pledged his allegiance to. What I do plan on doing is staying around so that I can at least teach him about his Uzumaki heritage and maybe teach him an Uzumaki jutsus assuming he has the high water affinity like most Uzumakis have." Kazuma replies.

"Well then, I see no problem with you staying in the village. Especially if you plan on training one of our ninja martial arts that were thought to be lost forever." The Hokage said with a grin.

"Good. Well, is that we needed to dicuss?" Kazuma asked anxious to get back to his nephew.

"Yes, that will be all. I believe that you and Naruto need to do some more catching up." The aged man replied.

And with that Kazuma bowed and left the office.

-A few more minutes later-

Naruto and Kazuma were walking down the street silently when Kazuma decided to break the silence.

"So, you wanna get something to eat kid?"

"Oh yeah, I know a great ramen stand and I know that the owner would love to meet you since I am his favorite customer." Answered the orange clad ninja.

"Did you say... ramen?" Kazuma said with a dark expression.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah." Naruto answered nervously.

"I… love… ramen." Kazuma said with the biggest smile that Naruto had seen have yet.

"I know it's only the greatest food ever."

"Naruto, you truly are an Uzumaki." Kazuma said sniffing for right at this instant he was crying which in turn caused Naruto to start crying.

"Naruto"

"Uncle"

"Naruto"

"Uncle"

The two repeated saying this while they ran towards each other until they met each other for a great big man hug.

**CUE SUNSET**

-Elsewhere-

Out in one of the many training fields that Konoha has to offer two green spandex wearing ninja were training very hard until the older of the two finally stopped.

"Gai-sensie, why did you stop?" Lee asked his "youthful" teacher.

"Something very youthful is happening right now Lee, and the youthfulness of this occurrence is on par with our own youthfulness." Might Gai stated with a very serious tone.

"You mean that we now have rivals in youthfulness Gai-sensie." Lee said with stars in his eyes.

"Yes it does my youthful student. That means we must train harder so that our youthfulness will not overshadowed by this new youthfulness." Gai says with a fiery determination.

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensie"

"Lee"

The two repeated saying this while they ran towards each other until they met each other for a great big man hug.

**CUE SUNSET**

To be continued

AN: As always please review.


	6. Chapter 6: What is a Sword?

AN: Hey guys I am finally back. I would have had this chapter out sooner but I have been distracted with Mass Effect 2. Anyways I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series. With further or due here we go.

Chapter 6: What is a Sword?

It had been two weeks since Naruto and company returned to Konoha.

Naruto and Kazuma were currently living on land that Kazuma had bought (For a man who was homeless he is surprisingly wealthy) and were using said land for personal training. Now Kazuma was spending these first two weeks for more of getting to know Naruto's way fighting and handling situations. From these two weeks here's what Kazuma has found out:

1.)The boy was impatient as hell and easy to frustrate, but once the boy settled down he could come up with amazingly clever tactics on the run

2.)The boy was not necessarily slow but he wasn't fast which is something that will have to be fixed because a slow soldier is a dead soldier

3.)The kid had an amazing knack for stealth. If he gave the kid a head start it was near impossible to find him even though he was wearing a bright orange jump suit (which was going to have to change).

The only thing that Kazuma really wanted to teach him at this point was Kenjutsu.

"All right boy, come 'er." Kazuma yells to Naruto while holding two bokken (wooden swords).

"Yeah what is it?" The young blonde boy replies.

"It is time to learn the most skill that any Uzumaki has, Kenjutsu."

"Awesome! I am so going to kick ass at this. Hell it is probably all ready in my blood so I will most likely be an expert at it by the end of the week." The orange clad boy boasted.

"Really now, and here I thought that the art of the sword was something that took a lifetime to fully master." The red headed man answered back in a very sage like manner.

"Just you wait I'll master everything you have to teach me in no time and then I will be one more step closer to being Hokage!" The boy boasted more.

"So that would put you at step one."

"Oh, screw you!"

"All right with all kidding aside, I know for a fact that you will not get this down right away because this is something that will take time to learn because this type of training is probably not like most things you have learned."

"Oh please how will this be taught any different than the way we were taught Taijutsu and other things."

"Well for one thing for the first month of training you will only be learning the basics."

"WHAT! You mean for the first month I only get learn the lame basic stuff, come on I bet you could teach me that technique you used to defeat all the guys on the bridge while we were in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves).

"**NARUTO!**" Kazuma yells with his expression turning dark. "I did not defeat those men I killed them, I slaughtered them, butchered them. Let me ask you something kid, what do you think a sword is?"

"Well that is easy it is a weapon."

"Yes that is the simple answer but there are lots of different types of weapons, so let me ask you again what is a sword?"

"I don't understand what the hell you mean. Can't you just teach this crap all ready."

"No, not until you answer my question with an answer that I am satisfied with. Now before you answer the question I want you to think about the sword, what makes it different from other weapons."

Naruto just stood there with a very confused look on his face.

"Well since you do not have an answer right now I will leave you to think about it." The red headed swordsman says and then walks away.

So now our hero stands in the middle of a field trying to contemplate what a sword is.

"_I don't get this, couldn't he have just taught me how to use a sword if he would just do that then I could be cutting up bad guys to ribbons in no time"_

And with that thought it finally hit Naruto what his uncle wanted him to think about. You see, when humans are cut to ribbons, I don't know if you know this but they have this tendency to… um die, yeah I know crazy right. How could he forget about that, especially since that mission in Wave? He still had thoughts about that mission. What it meant to be a ninja? What he would have to do in order to live in this world? Would he himself have to become a tool? These questions often entered Naruto's mind. And now it seemed that he would be forced to answer them. But, did he want to answer these questions? Wouldn't be better to just go along being ignorant to these questions? He could get by without having to answer these questions, couldn't he?

"_Yeah, I don't need to think about that. Besides that is not what he asked. But why would he ask such a simple question?... Ah hell, it isn't a simple question. You have to face it Naruto, if you learn the skills that Kazuma uses you will have to end up killing someone, cause it seems that that is all they do. Wait, that's it that's the answer._" Thought Naruto.

Meanwhile inside the Uzumaki Estate (All right, right now it is pretty much a shack. It's the only thing that could be built on short notice)

Kazuma had just put on some blue sweats and a white sleeveless shirt after taking a shower. He knew that it would take a while for Naruto to come up with an answer. Since he would have some time on his hands he decided that he would take a nap since he was very tired from dealing with the ball of energy that is his nephew. Just as he was about to close his eyes he then heard a knock at the door of his shack.

This was the other thing that was getting old… fast. It seems that the whole village had found out who he is; or rather who he was, and was receiving visits from the heads of clans in the village and prominent businessmen, and another unfortunate thing was that most seemed to know that he was also single. So, every person that had come to see him was trying to make a marriage contract with their daughter, which in some cases was creepy since the daughter was less than half his age, or their little sister, which in some cases was creepy since the sister was less than half his age.

"Look, I am sure that it is nice to meet you whoever you are but before you begin I am not interested in getting married at this time so please do not tell me that your daughter or sister are single cause I am seriously not interested." Kazuma said while opening the door.

"Uh, I believe that you have me confused with someone else." Answered a very confused Iruka.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. What can I do for ya." Responded an embarrassed Kazuma.

"I am Umino Iruka."

"Ah, yes Naruto's academy sensei, he has told me all about you. I am Uzumaki Kazuma it is a pleasure." Kazuma says while grabbing Iruka's hand and shaking it.

"Oh no, the pleasure and honor is all mine. It is not everyday you get to meet a daimyo."

"Oh please I am no longer a daimyo, I am just a man."

"Maybe, but your former position still counts for something." Iruka says to which Kazuma rolls his eyes. "Yes, well I came to tell you that the Hokage wishes to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning, and I was hoping to see how Naruto was doing."

"Oh sure, Naruto is out back and I will make sure to see the Hokage, let me show you to Naruto." Kazuma answers while starting to walk to the back of his shack, to which Iruka follows.

As the two reach the back where Naruto is they both observe that Naruto is sitting on the ground and appears to be in very deep thought.

"Hey kid, you gatta visitor." Kazuma yells to Naruto.

"Huh, hey Iruka-sensei. How's it go'in." Naruto responds as he snaps out of his thought.

"Not bad Naruto how about you." Iruka answered with a big smile.

"Aw, pretty good except that my stingy uncle will not teach me swordsmanship without answering this confusing question."

"HEY, there is a reason that you have to-" This was all Kazuma was able to get out before…

"STINGY!" Naruto yelled interrupting Kazuma.

"You're just angry because you can't answer the question." Kazuma yells back.

"For _your_ information I actually have an answer." Naruto says with his nose in the air.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

This went on for on for about another five minutes before Iruka decided to interrupt.

"Uh guys, what was the question?"

"I asked him what a sword was." Answered Kazuma.

"I take you weren't looking for more than just a weapon." Retorted Iruka.

"Yep."

"Are you sure you have an answer, Naruto." Iruka asked Naruto.

"YES, I HAVE AN ANSWER!" Yelled back Naruto.

"OK, then let's here it." Kazuma says.

"Ahem, well a sword is in fact a weapon, but it is a weapon that kills and kills easily."

"Hmm, and knowing this are you still wanting to learn how to use it." Kazuma asks Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto answers with fire his eyes.

AN: Well there it is and as always please review.

For those who are curious here are Kuzuma's stats.

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 5

Genjutsu:3

Intelligence: 4.5

Strength: 4

Speed: 4.5

Handseals: 2

Stamina: 5

Total: 31.5


	7. Chapter 7: Promotion

AN: Yeah so I have now finally updated. First let me thank Ragnarok for pointing out my constant misspelling of Uzumaki.

And as always I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Promotion

The next day in the Hokage's Office

Kazuma had come to the Hokage's office, just as the old man requested, to talk to him and the topic of the discussion had left Kazuma nearly speechless.

Nearly being the key word.

"Now, I am not normally a person to question the decisions of a person who has led a shinobi village to prosperity and continued prosperity for many years but this I think I will. ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST PLANE SENILE! There is no way the village council will stand for your decision!" Kazuma calmly stated.

"The council can not stand for it all they want but last time _**I**_ checked _**I**_ was Hokage so _**I**_can appoint anyone _**I**_want to this position." The Hokage shot back while taking a puff from his pipe.

"That may be but there is no way anyone will be happy about this decision. And the village has done fine without a Military Police is there any real need to have one now." Kazuma replies.

"Actually the council agrees with me that we should start the Military Police back up. Since the decline of the Uchiha clan the ANBU have had to take over the responsibilities of the Military Police while their only priority should be protecting the village from its enemies and assassination missions. Not maintaining regular order in the village." The aged leader states.

"But, why me? Surely it would be better to have someone from this village who knows more about who is who here and is more acquainted with the clans…" Kazuma started to say when then it seemed that something of big importance had come to his attention.

"Ah, I see that you have finally realized the reason why I have chosen you." Sarutobi realizes.

"I have no affiliation to anyone in this village or any important any clan." Kazuma says in a bewildered tone.

"That is right. The head of the Military Police cannot be bogged down with the politics of the village. The only thing that the you will need to do is enforce the laws of the village and punishes those who have broken the laws of the village no matter whom they may be."

"If that is the reason that you want me for this job then I assume then that this position will have a lot of discretion."

"That is correct. You will not answer to the council, only to me." The Hokage says sternly.

"Well, that is good 'cause I wouldn't want to have to deal with political bullshit anyways."

"So, I take it that means that you will take the position?" The aged man questioned in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah I will take the job." The former Daimyo replies reluctantly.

"Very good, just so you know the next council meeting will be next Wednesday so I will need your proposals on how to run and staff this program."

"Of course you do not have this planned yet." Kazuma says annoyed.

"Of course not, this will be your job." The 3rd replies casually.

"Of course, you say." Kazuma says still annoyed.

Later at the Uzumaki Residence (shack)

Kazuma had just returned home with his back slumped over and his mind swimming with ideas that did not make sense. He knew that there was only one thing that he could do right now that could clear his mind, swing his sword around.

There was something about just swinging his sword around that just gave him the ability to make sense of everything that was happening in his life, because as of recently it had taken a grand turn for the strange.

Just a few weeks ago he was an unknown vagabond who just did odd jobs that most hidden villages did (except at a much cheaper price). Of course there was the whole thing that he used to be a daimyo but no one needed to know that fact since it really did not mean anything (until now that is).

But, that life was simple. Meet the client to get information about the job, accept or decline the job, make sure to be paid upfront, and then do the job. Then with the money from the job drown yourself with women and booze. Seriously, could there be any better life style.

But now, he is an uncle and if that wasn't enough he is going to become a high ranking officer of a hidden village. Of course, he did not mind the whole uncle thing it is good to have family and this kid was pretty cool so it is almost worth having to put up with the whole putting up with the politics of the village. Almost. Yeah, sure, the kid was pretty cool at times but sometimes he needed a dose of shut the hell up, which was usually administered through a back-handed slap along with a "**SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT!**"

Speaking of the brat. This kid was still asleep. God, this kid was lazy. Well, since Kazuma was planning to do some sword practice he might as well kill to birds with one stone and get Naruto started on his own Kenjutsu.

"**Oi brat, wake up!**" Kazuma yelled at him.

"No" Naruto simply said in a sleepy tone.

"Well then I guess that you do not want to learn any Kenjutsu then." That did it. In a quick blur Naruto appeared in front of him fully dressed in his orange monstrosity of an outfit.

"That is the other thing that we will have to do today. How many times have I told you, you are an Uzumaki you will not be seen wearing "kill me now" orange." Kazuma says annoyed.

"Screw you I like orange." Naruto replies in his own defense.

"Look brat there is liking a color and then there is obsessed." Kazuma fires back sweat dropping.

"Will you shut up about my clothes and get started with the sword lesson!" Naruto shouted back.

"Yeah, I guess we are getting off topic, come round back." Kazuma replied while rubbing his chin.

The two of them headed around back. Kazuma had grabbed a bokken (wooden sword) and tossed it to Naruto.

"The first thing that I will teach you is how to cut with a sword." Kazuma says as he swings the sword downward until it is completely parallel with the ground. "When holding a sword with two hands the pinky on the left hand grips tightest and then the left ring finger and so on. The right hand does not need to grip that tightly for it is only there to guide the blade through your victim, all of the power will come from your left hand. Make sure that you wrists do not bend in the slash." He brings the sword back over his head. "When starting a slash from above your head make sure that the blade makes a forty-five degree angle with your head. If you make a bigger angle the strike will be weaker and if you make it a smaller angle the slash will take too long to make than is necessary." He than makes a downward angled slash from right to left with his right foot in front. "When making an angled cut, make sure that you cut away from the leg that you have in front to make sure that you do not cut your leg." He then brought the blade to the center of his own body, turned the blade, and then thrusted it forward. "When thrusting the blade into an opponent's chest make sure to turn the blade as to slip through the rib cage straight into their lungs."

Naruto did his best to imitate what he had seen his uncle do. He did it correctly but with a much slower pace and with no where near as much intensity.

"You will practice these eight different attacks (straight down cut, right to left downward cut, left to right downward cut, right to left upward cut, left to right upward cut, left to right horizontal cut, right to left horizontal cut, and the forward thrust) until they become second nature to you and make sure that you are able to do them with just one hand. A true swordsman only needs one hand to wield his sword. When I deem that these attacks have truly become second nature to you then you will begin to create your own sword style." Kazuma tells Naruto emotionlessly.

"WHAT!? Aren't you suppose to teach Uzumaki Kenjutsu?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"Such a thing does not exist. All Uzumaki's have created their own style of fighting. It is the Uzumaki belief that with a formalized style a swordsman will become predictable and will come to rely on a specific technique far too much. What? I thought that you were suppose to be so super special awesome that you would have all this down in no time?" Kazuma replies with a smirk.

"JUST YOU WHAT I WILL HAVE THIS DOWN IN NO TIME AND WHEN THAT TIME COMES I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yells pumping his arm in the air.

"I'm sure you will." Is all Kazuma says to that with a grin from ear to ear.

What Could Have Been

Naruto and Kazuma were walking through the village to finally get Naruto some new clothes. On their walk through the village Naruto notice that much of the women population would look at his uncle and blush or if they were in groups of women they would look at Kazuma and start whispering to each other and giggle.

"Hey uncle why the hell do women react to you like that?" Naruto ask with more wanting to know how he himself could possibly get those reactions himself.

"Well my dear nephew, there are some men that fit the right arch type of desirable men." Kazuma replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's take Sasuke for example. He is the classic broken goods man. This type of man is one that has had some sort of dramatic past that has left them emotionally torn and rejects all forms of affection so women will want to fix him and the more he resists the more desirable women find him."

"Wait, women find him attractive because he treats them like trash."

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, do not be misguided. Not all women are like that."

"Oh, good."

"Let's now take Kakashi for example."

"Sensei fits one?"

"Yes. He is the classic mystery."

"I don't know he isn't that mysterious of a person I mean he is just a pervert."

"No, he is a mystery since he always wears a mask. Women are drawn to that because they do not know what his face looks like and from that curiosity is born an attraction."

"I guess that makes sense. But what about you?"

"Ah yes, me. Well I may actually fit two different types."

"Two types?"

"Yes, since my history of the last Daimyo of Whirlpool has circulated around the village I have the whole royalty or even prince charming thing for me.

"OK, I see the prince thing but charming"

"Hey brat, women find me very charming. Now, the other type I am would be the manly man. This basically means that women may see me as someone who will protect them."

"Well, what about me don't I fit something?"

"Actually, you do. You fit the fun trouble maker. You are basically trouble for anyone but they will sure have fun while getting into trouble."

"If I fit a type then how come women don't like to be around me."

"Cause you're ugly. U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi you ugly *CLAP* *CLAP* you ugly."

Kazuma continued this cheer for the rest of the shopping trip. It caused Naruto to go into severe depression.

AN: So there it is as always please review.


End file.
